Portable wide-angle image capture devices have recently become commercially available. These devices can capture 360° output images by stitching together two or more wide-angle video streams. The resulting video streams assembled from two or more such 360° output images can be used to place a viewer, visually, inside a sphere that provides a 360° view of the captured scene, or may otherwise provide access to an entire captured scene, even as the image capture device's orientation may change.
As the orientation of a device changes between successive images, the point of view of the resulting video may change. In some instances, some or all of changes in the point of view may be undesirable, especially when the device is also translating in three-dimensional space between successively-captured images.